hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of the Union
This article is related to the Second American Civil War, when Democrats and Republicans insulted each other until the fall of the nation. On June 23, 2020, the first state seceded from the Union. Like dominos, multiple states became their own countries and caused multiple wars to break out. History Tensions (2016-2019) After US President Donald Trump was elected, many Democratic Party members became frustrated and started going against all of Trump's motives. Republicans began to call them "liberal snowflakes", due to their behavior of getting offended by everything the Senate votes on by Trump. Late in 2017, the trigger of the Second American Civil War was a violent protest in Charlottesville, Virginia, which would later play a major role in the war. With the tensions of Civil War, the state of Texas held a referendum for its secession. The vote was nicknamed "Texit", after the Brexit incident in 2016 when Great Britian seceded from the European Union. California also held a referendum, with the coined name "Calexit". Both states in polls showed before the election a 49%-51% projected outcome. The 2018 US Midterm Elections had a Republican sweep, which angered thousands of people across every state. With the violence and tax cuts issues, some states threatened Donald Trump that they would secede from the US. The US state of California tried to prematurely secede, but was blocked by the government. Results for the Calexit and Texit elections in November 2018 showed that over 80% of the population wanted to secede. On January 9, 2019, California, Oregon, and Washington state began to have congressional meetings to potentially form a massive Californian Empire. This did not fall through, and California itself started to attack Nevada, Arizona, and Oregon. This triggered the second major event in the Civil War. On June 23, 2020, California seceded from the United States. Secession (2020-2028) Almost 3 months after the secession of California and the major attacks, the state of Texas seceded. They became a peaceful republic that would not fight in any major wars in its area. On October 7, 2020, the states of Louisiana, Alabama, Georgia, the Florida Panhandle and Southern Arkansas seceded and became the Dixieland Republic, with its capital being centered in Montgomery. On December 20, 2020, Oregon and Washington merged and became Cascadia, with its capital being centered in Yakima. On January 7, 2021, the states of Indiana, Illinois, Michigan, Ohio, and Wisconsin seceded from the Union. Michigan split into two countries, with the Upper Peninsula becoming the country of Superior. On May 2, 2021, Oklahoma, Kansas, Nebraska, and the Dakotas seceded from the Union, to avoid any major conflict. North and South Dakota later merged and became the Dakota Republic. Texas and Oklahoma had very strong relations, and Oklahoma even allowed Texas to purchase the Oklahoman Panhandle. By September 2028, every single state had seceded from the US, with the final state being Minnesota. Hawaii was the only state to have returned to a kingdom, and Alaska was the only state to be purchased by Canada. First Wars Break Out (2028-2039) Many of the countries remained peaceful for about three years, but when Tennessee and Kentucky began to bicker over border patrol, the two countries declared war, with Tennessee having an easy victory. Kentucky fell apart due to its poor government, and collapsed. Indiana and Tennessee formed its own alliance, the Midwest-Dixie Alliance, which encouraged countries all across the south to stick together. By June 21, 2032, all countries from Dakota to Florida became part of this alliance. Indiana and Tennessee agreed to split the former Kentucky region by dividing it through its center. Therefore, there would be an equal amount of power. Ohio gained permission from Tennessee to annex what used to be Northern Kentucky, in the Florence/Covington area. On January 2, 2033, California began to threaten to annex Nevada, Arizona, and Cascadia. On January 6, 2033, California followed through and began to fight these countries. Members of the Midwest-Dixie Alliance sent over 50,000 troops to fight against California. California was defeated by the forces, yet the troops left California to remain one country. However, on May 31, 2033, Northern California and parts of Southern Cascadia gained permission by Cascadia to become its own country, being named the Pacifica Republic, due to its contrast of voting against the rest of California and Oregon, typically voting Republican. This displeased California and even caused a second war with a nearby country. California fought the Pacifica Republic and Cascadia until rebels attacked California from within. California fell apart and became four different countries to try to sustain its roots. Meanwhile, Texas and Oklahoma fought the country of Mexico after threats came from being annexed. On November 23, 2033, Oklahoma and Texas successfully annexed Chihuahua, Coahuila, Nuevo Leon, and Tamaulipas. Texas and Oklahoma eventually merged and became the Texlahoma Republic, becoming the most populous country in the former United States. With Korea noticing that California had been weakened, Korea tried invading through San Francisco. Korea established a colony in what used to be California, being the first Communist nation in what used to be the United States. California's name was changed to the Kingdom of Kim, being the second Kingdom in what used to be the United States. The Kim Kingdom started building nuke bases on the border with Nevada to start testing nukes for a possible later nuclear war. However, on June 3, 2035, rebels started attacking the capital base of Yosae, or what used to be Los Angeles. Soon, rebels started attacking within Ganglyeoghan-Dosi, or what used to be San Diego. The rebels had overtaken the nuke bases, destroying them. By 2036, the rebels had won, and California was reformed as a stronger, reunified nation. On February 27, 2037, news broke out that the President of Dakota had died in office, and the Vice President was somehow assassinated on the same day. A Neo-Nazi group claimed that they had caused the event to happen, and Neo-Nazi rebels started attacking from the Blackhills near Rapid City, Southwest Dakota. These people were influenced by the Neo-Nazi groups in Newan, Dixieland in 2018, 19 years before. These rebels were easily defeated, and two new officials were elected into office in the capital of Bismarck.